Spread Your Legs
by Cella N
Summary: A collection of drabbles to the themes of the quickies community. Gratuituous porn. Thread carefully.
1. dig it to the jugular : naotomagato

**Title:** dig it to the jugular  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Character(s):** Naoto Fuyumine, Magato  
**Prompt(s):** blood  
**Word Count:** 371

It's not the first she's made him bleed.

The last time was after he had killed Fuyumine, and strictly out of rage and desperation -- he had deprived her of the last thing tying her to the past; aside from her scar and from Fuyumine, she had nothing -- and seeing him be so sickeningly proud of it had made her snap. Looking back at it, she had fought like a caged beast gripping at the bars of its cage and yowling until she was set free. It was by pure luck that she had survived, in the end.

The second time she made him bleed was their reunion.

He trapped her by a wall -- not a sink like the last time -- but unlike the first time, she was ready for his special kind of crazy. Throughout the years of working with Heine, Naoto had learned to prefer herself not to be touched by anyone -- something that the DOG had contanged her with -- and she wasted no time in flicking her wrist and relishing at the feel of the blade in her hand. She pressed it tightly against his jugular -- Heine's words kept taunting her, but she could not kill him for some reason -- and hissed that he let go.

The third time, she didn't even know how it happened.

She'd been cornered again, and aside from her skills with a sword she was relatively defenseless; this time she had no hidden blade to nick him with. This time he didn't taunt or tease, he just leaped and took her; predator to prey. She only had her nails, and they bit into his skin until she made him bleed -- at the beginning it was to get him off her, towards the middle it was uncertain, and near the end it was because it was _too much_ and she hated not knowing if she wanted more or nothing at all.

He confused her, and when he made the promise of repeating it until he got tired of her or she got tired of him, she realized that it would only end one way. The next time she made sure she had a knife on her.


	2. change of perspective : naotobadou

**Title:** change of perspective  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Character(s):** Naoto Fuyumine, Badou Nails  
**Prompt(s):** dress  
**Word Count:** 422

He makes the comment of 'holy fuck, tranny, you're not that bad' the first time he catches her in a dress, and her first reaction is to prick him viciously with a needle. Her bad luck is that this happens in the middle of mass, and the way Badou screams like a little girl at that makes half the church turn to glare at them.

Bishop doesn't really say anything, but Naoto knows that she's been designated to take care that the redhead's mouth is now and forever kept shut during mass, as divine punishment of sorts. It teaches her not to try learning how to sew during mass, nor let Badou sit next to her. It doesn't work.

She wears the new dress that grandma Liza has commissioned especially for her during their mission. Between bickering -- Naoto bites back as much as Badou does -- and taunting and tension, somehow they end up hiding together in a crammed closet.

And he's pushing his hands up her legs, and she's letting him. She leans back against the wall of the closet and props a foot against the wall behind him, which only bestens the position for him to draw closer -- grin in place and taunt on the tip of his tongue as he snaps his hips against her -- and from then on they have no idea what's up and what's done.

He pushes her up the wall and she makes a quick work of unbuttoning his pants. He shoves her panties aside unceremoniously and slams up inside her, muffling the ensuing moan against her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist and bites his shoulder to keep herself quiet, and laughs slightly when he makes an off-hand comment about her stupid fucking awesome long legs.

It's not about love, or feelings, or friendship; they have not reached that stage yet, if they ever will. But he still fucks her hard because he wants her so badly, and she lets him because it's mutual and it feels so amazingly good, even if there's a hanger digging into her back sort of. When it's over, he lets her down gently and adjusts her dress with something akin to softness and reverence, and mumbles something about how this doesn't make her any less of a tranny.

She has a feeling that if she countered his taunt, it would only end up the same way as right now. So maybe she'll have to consider doing it, once they're in a larger place.


End file.
